


These things happen

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki is nineteen, M/M, Mechanic Thor, Smut, Thor calls Loki princess, Thor is in his early 30s, because Loki is a diva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Loki's car breaks in the middle of nowhere but he's lucky enough to find a workshop a few miles away. He almost regrets finding it when the guy that works there turns out to be kind of an asshole, but at the end, of course, Loki is more than satisfied with the guy's work.





	These things happen

Loki sighs and curses under his breath as he pulls up in the workshop. His car has been making weird noises for the last twenty minutes- because of course it had to break _now_ when he's basically in the middle of nowhere. Well, he guesses, at least he's lucky enough to find a workshop on his way. 

He steps out of the car, frowning slightly when he finds the workshop empty; the only sound he can hear is an old rock song playing through the speakers in the background.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" He asks loudly enough to be heard over the music, glaring at no one; of course it'd be his luck that the workshop is empty or close or whatever. 

"Oh, hey there-" He’s about to give up and leave when he hears a raspy voice coming from his right, startling him and making him let out a high pitched yelp. And of course, the guy even has the audacity to laugh after almost giving him a heart attack. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he apologizes but his voice sounds more amused than apologetic. 

"You didn't," Loki says, which is obviously a lie but that's the best he can offer right now. He watches as the guy wipes his hands on an already dirty towel, which he absently places over his shoulder right after. The guy seems to be in his early 30s, Loki thinks, blonde hair tied back in a messy bun, a few loose strands hanging in front of his blue eyes, the beard making his look kind of rougher. Loki can't help but notice how the thin white t-shirt he's wearing clings to his slightly sweaty skin, showing off his broad shoulders and huge arms, and how his jeans - with obvious stains and grease on them - are hanging almost dangerously low around his hips. 

"What can I do for you?" The guy asks - suddenly sounding much closer - and Loki cringes internally when he realises he was staring. 

"Uh," he clears his throat a bit awkwardly, trying to ignore the guy's piercing blue eyes staring back at him. "My car-" he gestures back towards where he's parked his car, "is... making funny noises? I have no idea what's wrong."

"Okay, let me have a look," the guy says with a smile and approaches his car.

Loki nods and watches as he opens and checks the hood for a few minutes, humming to himself, probably locating the problem.

"Okay, good news, first. I can fix it, it’s nothing serious. You have a leaking water pipe," he motions to the car like he prompts Loki to go look at it but Loki just nods for him to continue with the bad news. "Now, the problem is that we don't have this model in stock here, but Fandral- my buddy will be back from the next town in a few hours, I can give him a call. It'll be fixed in no time. You'll just have to wait for now."

"Fuck me," Loki groans and glares at the guy when he sees him smirk. "There's nothing else we can do?"

"I'm afraid not. You're welcome to wait here until he's back. There's not much you can do around here, anyway."

Well, Loki guesses he doesn't have many options, so he nods.

"Uhm, yes, thank you," he mumbles.

"You can sit if you want, make yourself comfortable," he says and gestures to a desk and two chairs a few feet away.

Loki grimaces when he sees the dust that covers the surface of both the chairs and the desk; like hell, he's going to sit or even _touch_ anything in there. His jeans probably cost more money than the guy makes a month. He's fine with just standing. 

"I think I'm good," he says, frowning when the guy chuckles and shakes his head fondly. _What's so funny?_

"Suit yourself. I'm Thor, by the way," the guy - Thor apparently says, his smile this time friendlier than before. 

"Loki," he nods, offering him a small smile, as well.

Loki spends the next hour standing still and watching as Thor fixes - he supposes that's what he's doing - the car he was working on before Loki showed up. He'd be lying if he said that it's not a nice view; Thor's jeans despite being torn and dirty with grease all over, fit him just right, hugging his round ass deliciously while the muscles on his biceps flex every time he moves. At one point he even grips the hem of his t-shirt and raises it to wipe his face on it like he's in a freaking video clip or something, revealing his ridiculously well defined abs. 

Were the circumstances different Loki would have been all over him; now he's fine with just watching and not touching, literally anything. 

He's almost halfway through the second hour when he starts feeling his legs getting tired; he can't just stand for the next hours. Who knows when the other guy will be back. Maybe he should go for a walk in the town, find a coffee shop or something- but it's almost noon and it's hot outside; he doesn't want to sweat in his nice black shirt. Or even worse: to mess his hair. 

He eyes the chair that Thor had suggested and bites his bottom lip; he really wants to sit but all the dust and the grease- he shudders just at the thought. He can wait, it's fine. 

Less than half an hour later he's regretting all his life's choices. Why did he think that driving to his sister’s house, which is more than five towns away, was a good idea? Fuck it, there's no way he'll keep standing like that. He approaches the desk, purposely avoiding Thor's gaze, not wanting to see his annoying smug smirk when he sees that Loki has given up standing and has accepted his earlier suggestion.

He stops when he reaches the chair and looks at it; it could be worse, sure. But it could, also, be much better. He hears a huff from behind him and then Thor appears, wiping the chair with a somewhat clean wash cloth. 

"Here you go, princess. You can sit, now," Thor says, already walking back to the car he was working on. _Asshole_.

Loki doesn't bother thanking him and ignores the name because at least he can sit now. And that's what he finally does, stretching his legs and sighing in relief. Only that now he realises that he's kind of thirsty. 

"Excuse me, can I have some water? Please?" He adds because first and foremost he has manners. 

"There's some bottles at the back," Thor tells him, gesturing a door at the corner, leading to a small room that seems to be a kitchen. 

_Does Thor expect him to go get water himself? He's a customer._

"So? Can I have one?" He asks again. _Is this Thor guy for real?_

The look Thor gives him is unimpressed at best but at least he heads to the kitchen. Loki hears water running as Thor washes his hands and then he's walking towards him with a plastic bottle of water in his hand. Loki moves his hand to take it but Thor pulls it away from his reach just before Loki grabs it, and leans his hips against the edge of the desk, crossing his arms over his chest, which does not work in Loki's favor; it's hard to focus with Thor's muscles bulging like that. 

"So, are you always such a brat, _Loki_?" Thor's words, however, are enough to have him glaring at him again. 

"Excuse me?"

"I asked, if you're always such a brat. Always expecting other people to do everything for you," Thor repeats.

"Oh, because you know me _so well_ , after just having met me, hm?" He scoffs, pursing his lips together and raising an eyebrow, watching as Thor's smug grin starts forming again on his lips. "Can I have my water, now?" He reaches again with his hand, not bothering to hide his annoyance. 

Thor just stares at him for a few seconds, before laughing like Loki said something funny, but at least he hands him the bottle. "Hey, relax, princess. I'm just trying to make conversation," he grins, his blue eyes not leaving Loki's green. 

"Are you so rude to all your customers?"

"I'm not rude. You're just fun to tease," he says, earning another glare from Loki. "Okay okay, no more teasing. Would you rather I went back to work so you can continue staring at me?" 

Loki almost chokes on his water and coughs a couple of times, before returning his glare to Thor who looks delighted by the inevitable blush that's creeping onto his face. He knows that with his pale skin there's no way Thor won't notice it.

"I was _not_ staring," he says lamely, even though it's already too late and it only makes Thor's grin widen even more. "I think I'm gonna go wait in my car. Thanks for the water. Asshole," he huffs and is already up from his chair and walking away when a hand grips his wrist and easily - almost too easily - pulls him back. 

"Hey, okay okay. You don't have to go to your car. I'll stop, I promise. Whatever the princess wants." He sounds sincere but the nickname doesn't help, especially when Loki realises that he's starting to like hearing it. 

"Stop calling me that," he says - because of course Thor can't know that he likes it - but doesn't pull away and Thor doesn't free his wrist either. 

"Why? I think it suits you-"

"Yeah yeah, because I'm a spoiled brat. You're starting to become predictable, you know," he interrupts him and pats him twice on his chest, offering him an obviously fake smile and trying really hard to ignore how good Thor's firm muscles feel beneath his palm.

Thor laughs and pulls him slightly closer, the few inches difference in height between them forcing Loki to tilt his head up to meet his eyes that are even bluer up close, unfairly so. And his beard somehow looks both soft and rough at the same time, making Loki's fingers ache to touch it. 

"Yeah, _that_ and because you're really pretty... You look like something I'd love to ruin," Thor rasps and Loki's genuinely taken aback by the heat in his gaze. He's startled and offended and impossibly turned on. _How fucking dare he? The asshole._

"That's absolutely inappropriate and very unprofessional of you-"

He's cut off by a pair of warm lips on his own and he curses himself for being caught off guard again. He pushes Thor's chest hard enough to shove him away, causing him to hit his hips against the edge of desk and the desk to move backwards. 

Thor's looking at him in challenge, his expression arrogant and irritating, and Loki is throwing himself at him before his mind can even register that he's moving. 

His hands fly to Thor's head and the base of his neck as he pulls him in a rough kiss, Thor's hands holding him by a possessive grip on his hips. 

Thor licks over the seam of his lips and Loki opens up for him almost too eagerly, sucking his tongue into his mouth. Thor takes the control of their kiss easily and basically starts fucking his mouth with his tongue, kissing him hard and having Loki moaning desperately against his lips. Thor kisses him like he can't take enough of him, like he wants to devour him, dominating his whole body with just his mouth and leaving him dizzy and panting for breath when he pulls away. 

"That's more like it, princess," Thor says and Loki wants to hit him and wipe that arrogant grin off his face but instead he crashes their lips together again, hungry for more. 

He threads his fingers through Thor's hair and clumsily pulls it free from the bun, grabbing it and pulling it, making Thor groan into the kiss. He lets his hands wander lower, feeling the muscles on Thor's shoulders and back, his cock hardening in his pants with every lick of Thor's tongue in his mouth. 

He reaches for the hem of Thor's white t-shirt and they break the kiss only for a few seconds so he can pull it over Thor's head and toss it on the chair or wherever it ended up landing, before closing the distance between them again. 

He rakes his fingers over Thor's toned stomach, feeling the muscles tense and relax beneath his touch and he burns with the need to find out how they would feel against his tongue. He kneels before Thor and starts with a lick over his hip bone and v-line, he traces the trail of hair down his stomach with his lips before licking a long stripe up to his nipple, feeling the lines of Thor's abs slightly convulse against the flat of his tongue.

Thor moans and laughs at his eagerness, sounding to be enjoying the attention and letting Loki satisfy his hunger. Loki kisses and bites and sucks on the nipple before traveling down again, tongue and lips working greedily on his way down, leaving Thor's abs glistening with saliva. The skin tastes a bit bitter and salty from the sweat and the whole situation makes Loki feel naughty and filthy and he's sure that he’s never wanted anything more in his life. 

Thor lets him have his fun for a while before grabbing his hair and pulling him up, attacking his mouth greedily like he had already missed it. His fingers work on the buttons of Loki's shirt, managing to undo some of them and sending the rest flying on the floor. 

He takes it off Loki and tosses it God knows where before returning both of his hands on Loki. He pushes him slightly away so he can look at him and Loki watches as his eyes turn even darker, the blue almost completely disappearing. 

"Fuck, you're gorgeous, princess. So perfect... _flawless_ ," he all but growls as those huge calloused hands wander greedily over Loki's body, the touch feeling rough against his soft skin and Loki wants to feel them everywhere on him. "It makes me want to mark you and make you mine."

All Loki can do is moan in reply as Thor nuzzles his neck and presses open-mouthed kisses on it before starting to suck bruises on the pale skin, his hands slipping beneath Loki's pants to grab his ass, squeezing the globes and pulling him closer against his body.

Thor keeps biting and sucking on his skin, apparently determined to leave his marks on him, until Loki grows impatient and pulls him up, plastering his hips against him.

"Thor," he says, his voice a low moan as he grinds against him, rocking his hips forward, the friction both pleasant and painful with the rough material of their jeans between them. 

"What is it, princess?" Thor asks and Loki knows that the asshole is taunting him again but he's already far beyond caring, every inch of his body burning with arousal and want. 

"Please," he begs and slips one hand between them to palm Thor through his jeans, a needy whine escaping him at how _big_ it feels in his hand; he wants it inside him so bad. Thor's going to split him in half and Loki knows that he's going to love every second of it. 

Thor laughs and kisses him quick and sloppy, before flipping Loki around, bending him over the desk and pressing his chest against it, manhandling Loki as he pleases, ignoring completely all the things that fall from the desk on the floor. The surface feels cool against his heated skin but right now it's more of a relief than a discomfort.

Thor pulls his pants and boxers down roughly in one motion and grips one round globe in his hand, kneading the flesh and humming appreciatively. Loki opens his legs as much as his pants around his knees allow him to and arches his back, exposing himself better to Thor, who rewards him with a kiss on his lower back, followed by a hard slap on his ass that elicits a surprised whine from Loki, the delicious combination of pleasure and pain making his cock leak. 

He hears Thor spit and then a hand spreads him apart, two wet fingers teasing his entrance before one of them is being pushed inside his body. Thor works it in and out for a while, allowing Loki to get used to the feeling before adding another digit. 

He eases the fingers in and out at a fast pace, seeming to be as impatient as Loki who whines and writhes on the desk as Thor fucks him with his thick fingers. Loki moans loudly when Thor brushes against his prostate, a series of 'Thor' and 'fuck' and 'please' escaping his mouth uncontrollably. 

"I bet you don't mind lying over the desk and getting all dirty now that you're about to have my cock in your greedy hole, do you, princess?" Thor taunts and Loki hates him and wants to punch him but instead, he mewls in need and pleasure when Thor rubs against his prostate again. "Yeah, that's what I thought," the asshole chuckles and keeps thrusting his fingers, coaxing Loki's opening loose and welcoming, ready for his cock. 

Dazed with arousal, Loki only now realizes that anyone can just walk in at any time and see them like this; see _him_ like this, with his legs obediently open for a stranger like a good little slut, gagging for Thor's cock and begging to be filled like a bitch in heat. For some reason - that he doesn't want to dwell on right now-, the thought only makes his arousal grow stronger. 

By the time Thor withdraws his fingers he's a mewling mess, legs shaking and cock throbbing between his thighs. He turns his head back to look at Thor, seeing him tearing open a condom - he has no idea when exactly and where he got it from but he's glad that at least one of them is still able to think clearly, because Loki sure as hell has forgotten all about it. 

He let his eyes fall on Thor's cock and it immediately has his mouth watering. It's long and thick, the head an angry red color and just the sight of it in Thor's big hand is enough to take his breath away. 

"Age?" 

Loki's mind is way too blurry with arousal and need to understand what the fuck Thor is talking about and he frowns slightly. "What?"

"How old are you?" 

Loki can't help but laugh; he asks that _now_? Like he hasn't already rolled the condom down on his cock and is only seconds away from entering him. 

"Old enough to let you fuck me. Don't you fucking dare stop, now," Loki growls, earning a disapproving growl back from Thor. "I'm nineteen, you asshole. So, stop wasting any more time and- fuck, Thor, fuck, fuck, _fuck, you're the worst_ ," he gasps, his voice turning into panting as Thor slides inside him in one smooth motion. 

He's sure that he's never been spread so wide before. He feels his rim stretching open around the thick base of Thor's cock and it hurts in such a delicious way that he can't stop whimpering and pushing back, greedily trying to take it all in. 

"So fucking tight," Thor groans as he slowly pulls out before pushing back in and Loki moans as he feels every inch of Thor's huge cock drag in and out of his hole. "I don't think anyone has fucked you the way you deserve to get fucked, princess. After my cock no one else will be enough," Thor says - or more like he promises - as he starts picking up the pace, and for some reason Loki believes him and can't stop himself for begging him to do just that- to fuck him exactly like he needs it. 

"Please, please, please," he breathes out, pleading him shamelessly to give him what he wants. 

"I got you, princess, I got you."

Thor's grip on his hips is firm, his fingers digging in Loki's skin and keeping him in place as he fucks into him fast and hard, not allowing Loki to catch his breath, not even for a second, taking him apart and putting him back together with every single thrust.

His entrance loosens enough for Thor to start fucking into him relentlessly, leaving only a slight sting of sweet pain as Thor's fat cock slides in and out of his hole. 

One of Thor's hands leaves his hip and comes to his head, pulling his hair roughly and causing him to whine. The pull forces him to arch his back even more, changing the angle and making Thor's dick hit almost brutally and with precision his prostate. Broken sobs and choked whimpers escape Loki's lips as Thor keeps pounding into him, the sound of skin slamming against skin getting mixed with the music still playing through the speakers, along with Loki's mewls and Thor's grunts. 

Thor leans over him, his thrusts barely faltering as he changes his position, and starts kissing his shoulders and neck, moving Loki's head as he pleases by his firm grip on his hair. 

"So pretty, princess... You're perfect. You _feel_ perfect," Thor groans against his skin, now mouthing at his jaw before capturing his lips with his own. He kisses him hungrily, making wet sloppy sounds as he delves his tongue into Loki's mouth, cock and tongue fucking mercilessly both Loki’s holes and keeping him full. 

Loki almost comes when Thor takes him in his hand, his whine being swallowed by their kiss, like the ones that follow right after as Thor starts tugging at his aching dick in sync with his thrusts into him. 

"I'm close, Thor... I'm gonna- I'm gonna come," Loki moans and moves his hips, as well, fucking back onto Thor's cock and forth into his fist.

"Yeah, that's it, baby," Thor grunts, his own movements becoming sloppier and jerkier as his own orgasm approach. "Let go, princess. Come for me."

Loki doesn't know whose climax comes first but he knows that he feels Thor's cock throbbing inside him and emptying his load in the condom just as he is coming all over Thor's hand, covering the music with their own moans and growls and sounds of pleasure. 

He stops coming after what feels like forever, now panting for breath, still bent over the desk, Thor's body a solid weight above him. He sighs when Thor kisses his neck and nibbles his ear. 

"Princess?" Even after just having climaxed, Thor's deep voice doesn't fail to send shivers rising down his spine. He hums and tilts his head to give Thor more space to kiss and lick. "You should get dressed. I think I just heard Fandral's car."

Thor - the asshole - laughs at how fast Loki is on his feet and starting getting dressed, only to laugh even harder when he sees the state of Loki's clothes. But at the end he does fix his car and even asks for his number - showing, of course, to Loki the new contact under the name 'Princess' - before promising to call, winking playfully at him and kissing him goodbye.

Maybe Loki's luck isn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Hope you enjoyed ^_^


End file.
